Final Fantasy 7 Meets Sailor Moon...AGAIN! (seqel)
by Alexia Akurei
Summary: This is the sequl to Final Fantasy Meets Sailor moon. This is my first Romance fic sor bare with me.


Yuffie: HEY CLOUD?! DO WE START YET?  
  
Cloud: -.-''' could you at least wait until we say the title first…?  
  
Yuffie: No! Plus the materia made me do it!  
  
Cloud: SHUP UP!!!!!!  
  
Me (author): ^.^''''  
  
Final Fantasy 7 Meets Sailor Moon…AGAIN!  
  
1 The seqal to Final Fantasy meets Sailor Moon  
  
2 Rated PG For mild violence and mild language  
  
Disclamer: Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy don't belong to me…yada yada yada…so on and so forth……so…enjoy!  
  
~2 years after ff7metssm on summer vacation at the park ~  
  
Serena: Thank goodness it's summer! Maybe we could go boy scouting!  
  
Amy: Boy scouts? ::blinks::  
  
Raye: No Amy!!! Not boy scouts! Boy Scouting! As in looking at guys….  
  
Lita: OHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OHHHHHH!!!!!! GUY!!!!!!! GUY!!!!!! RIGHT THERE!!!! He looks exactly like my old boyfriend……. ::stary eyes::  
  
Mina: WHERE?!  
  
Amara: They scare me sometimes…  
  
Rini: WOW HE IS CUTE!  
  
Trista: Can't they tell it's their guy friend?  
  
Guy: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IT! I HAVE A GIRLFIREND!  
  
Raye: Wait a sec….that was Cloud…  
  
Everyone: ::anime sweatdrop::  
  
Serena: Well he is cute…  
  
Mina: True…I envy Aeris…  
  
Lita: o.o ::cant help but stare::  
  
Amara: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT…..ANYWAY……  
  
~Final Fantasy meeting place~  
  
Cloud: ::Walks into room::  
  
Aeris: ::Smiles:: we were waiting for you…  
  
Tifa: Where were you?  
  
Cloud: park so I could cool off and think but then I was interrupted by the scouts…  
  
Yuffie: They were flirting with you weren't they?  
  
Tifa: I'll hurt them if they were!  
  
Cloud: ::shrugs:: Don't worry about it…  
  
Cid: So what the @%$#@% should we do today? ::smokes::  
  
Barret: CID! This place is a non smoking place!  
  
Cid: SO?!  
  
Cloud: ::sighs::  
  
Aeris: Please quiet it down! We need to discuss the matter between that last battle with Sephiroth!  
  
Cloud: Right!  
  
Caith Sith: Well they came and went and…  
  
Cid: SHUT UP AND LET HIM EXPLAIN YOU @#%@#^ CAT!  
  
(5 hr later)  
  
Tifa: LET HIM EXPLAIN!!!  
  
Aeris: ::leaves and slames the door behind her::  
  
Cloud: Aeris… ::gets up and follows her::  
  
Aeris: Cloud…Do you mind if we're…alone?  
  
Cloud: No…What's on your mind?  
  
Aeris: The scouts…  
  
Cloud: I didn't flirt back…  
  
Aeris: No that's not the problem…I'm afried we will have to fight another battle with them.  
  
Cloud: ::puts arm around Aeris:: Don't worry about it…you'll be fine.  
  
Aeris: Thanks Cloud… ::they fall into a deep embrace and other stuff couples do::  
  
~The next day~  
  
Aeris: Come ON Cloud! Can we please go to the park?  
  
Cloud: Allright fine…anything for you.  
  
Yuffie: I'M COMING TOO!!!  
  
Cloud: NO!  
  
Aeris: ok yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: YAY!  
  
Cloud: -.-'''  
  
::they walk to the park and run into the scouts::  
  
Serena: ::leans head against Darien's shoulder::  
  
Raye: Hi Cloud!  
  
Cloud: hi  
  
Amy: It's been awile sense the last battle we've had…  
  
Aeris: True…  
  
Raye: ……………..  
  
Serena: What's wrong Raye?  
  
Raye: I sense evil around here…  
  
Yuffie: Over there! ::points toward the monster::  
  
Raye: -.-'''' right…  
  
Cloud: I'll take care of it…  
  
Lita: Hey! We need to excersise more than you soooo… JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Raye: MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Amy: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Serena: ETERNAL MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
::They all transform::  
  
Monster: Fools…nothing but weaklings…  
  
Jupiter: That's when your wrong buddy! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!  
  
Monster: ::absorbes power::  
  
Cloud: Women…::slashes at it::  
  
Monster: Not hurt at all…you're the one who's weak…  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
  
Monster: At least that hurt a little…It was only like a shot…  
  
Venus: Planet attack you guys!  
  
Everyone: PLANT POWER!  
  
Monster: only a scratch… ::laughs:: Only one can destroy me…  
  
Yuffie: Oh shut up!!!! In the name of Wutai and materia I will punish you!  
  
Cloud: o.o scary…  
  
Yuffie: Where did that come from?…oh well! ULTIMA!!!!  
  
Monster: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ::dies::  
  
Moon: ::long silence::  
  
Luna: ::thinks "who is this girl…she didn't help fight with Cloud last time…"::  
  
Mars: Thanks….but we could have handled it…  
  
Cloud: ……How come it wasn't hurt when I tried?  
  
Aeris: Cloud…I want to go home.  
  
Cloud: ::nods and leaves with Aeris::  
  
Moon: Yuffie…?  
  
Yuffie: YAY I KILLED IT YAY!  
  
Luna: Yuffie….I need to speak to you..  
  
Yuffie: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! A talking cat?!  
  
Luna: yes…This is important so listen to me…Sailors? You may go home now…  
  
Jupiter: Right… ::leaves with everyone::  
  
Luna: Yuffie…Please have this…  
  
Yuffie: It's a stick…but why does it have a carving of materia in it?  
  
Luna: Listen! You are a lengendary Sailor Scout just like the others!  
  
Yuffie: Me?! How?  
  
Luna: You lived on the planet materia…way far away from this galaxy…and helped the sailors…but you were very important because as long as you were alive, the sailors would have their power.  
  
Yuffie: ::Blinks: But I was born in Wutai…  
  
Luna: You were reborn in Wutai..  
  
Yuffie: um..So how do I turn into this scout?  
  
Luna: Hold this transforming pen into the air and yell MATERIA STAR POWER!  
  
Yuffie: How can I believe you?  
  
Luna: Just try it…  
  
Yuffie: MATERIA STAR POW……  
  
Vincent: Yuffie! It's time to go home! And what are you doing yelling so loud this hour? It's already 11:50!  
  
Yuffie: ^.^''' Right….by kitty!  
  
Luna: Meow!  
  
::Yuffie and Vincent leave::  
  
~The Next day….AGAIN!~  
  
Yuffie: ::walks to the park again:: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR RRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Tee hee! Come out where ever you are!  
  
Monster: Let me sleep…  
  
Yuffie: NO! MATERIA STAR POWER!!!! ::a red light flashes around yuffie then turns to blue, then to green, and all the other different colors of the types of materia is and then blue shiny materia hung from her ears as earings, and long black boots coving her legs, and a huge red bow in between her breasts with a piece of summon material in the middle of the bow and then dresses her in a scout outfit, the lights then dissapear and Yuffie does a cute little pose::  
  
Monster: ::Blinks:: Not another scout again…They're so weak…  
  
Materia: Guess again! MATERIA MAGIC ULTIMA KILLER!  
  
Monster: Such power!! ::grouns:: Why?!!!!! ::dies::  
  
Materia: OH YEAH!  
  
Luna: Good job Sailor Materia!  
  
Materia: You were watching me?!  
  
Luna: Yes…  
  
Vincent: ::walks to the park::  
  
Materia: VINCENT!  
  
Vincent: ::looks up:: How…do you know my name?  
  
Materia: Never mind…  
  
Luna: ::thinks "She's going to kill herself if she gives out her identity" ::  
  
Vincent: You're a sailor scout too? They're a lot of you aren't there?  
  
Materia: ::nods::  
  
Vincent: You look like someone I know…  
  
Materia: huh?  
  
Vincent: Oh don't worry about it…someone I like a lot.  
  
Materia: ::sits down next to him:: Tell me about her…  
  
Vincent: I shouldn't  
  
Materia: Why not?  
  
Vincent: Because I don't know you…  
  
Materia: Hi! My name is… Sailor Materia…  
  
Vincent: Materia? I didn't know there was a sailor materia…  
  
Materia: So tell me about her…I'm all ears!  
  
Vincent: Well, she's a bit too young for me…  
  
Materia: SO?! Age shouldn't matter in a relationship…  
  
Vincent: ::sighs:: I can't seem to tell her I like her…plus I'm usually so rude to her…  
  
Materia: ::thinks "Rude? Is he talking about Aeris I wonder?"::  
  
Vincent: Short brown hair…she's so beautiful…  
  
Materia: Short hair huh? Like mine?  
  
Vincent: Yes…  
  
Materia: Her name?  
  
Vincent: Yuffie Kisagi.  
  
Materia: Vincent…  
  
Vincent: You know her?  
  
Materia: ……Vincent…I'm….  
  
Vincent: Yeah I know…If the others knew I would be laughed at so don't tell anyone else…forget what I just told you.  
  
Materia: Vincent…::detransforms:: I'm Yuffie….  
  
Vincent: ::long pause::  
  
Yuffie: I always loved you too Vincent…but I too was too scared to amit it…  
  
Mars: ::runs up with Cloud and others:: HOJO'S BEEN RECARNATED!  
  
Barret: ATTACKING POSE NOW! YUFFIE?!?!? WHERE'S YOU WEAPON?!  
  
Yuffie: Right here! MATERIA STAR POWER MAKE UP! ::transforms::  
  
Cloud: O.O WHAT?!?!?  
  
Materia: And in the name of the planet Materia! I will punish you!  
  
Hojo: ::laughs:: In all my years…..  
  
Moon: MOON SEPMTER ELIMINATION!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
  
Venus: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!  
  
Cloud: OMNISLASH!  
  
Aeris: GREAT GOSPEL!  
  
Tifa: ::does all her chain thingy ending with… FINAL HEAVEN!::  
  
Vincent: ::turns into Chaos::  
  
Materia: MATERIA BLACK DESTRUCTION DESTROY!!!!  
  
::the monster dies::  
  
Chaos: It's been 2 years sense Sephioroth came to try to destroy us again… ::turns back into Vincent::  
  
Materia: ::turns back to yuffie:: Yes it has been….and now I am 18…  
  
Vincent: ::coughs:: I know it will be hard but….  
  
Yuffie: but….what?  
  
Vincent: Will you marry me?  
  
Yuffie: YES ! OH MY GOD YES! ::Hugs Vincent with tears of happiness in eyes::  
  
Moon: Dang it Darien! How come I didn't get a dimond ring?  
  
Darien: Um…. Cuz im broke!  
  
Mars: Well if you don't want him I'll have him!  
  
Rini: NO I WILL!  
  
Darien: o.o but I'm your father….  
  
Yuffie: Vincent…No matter what happens…I will always love you…I swear in the name of material. 


End file.
